Savior Zero
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Alternate world of Affliate Zero. In an island called Atrocity, certain people is given the power to become Kings of Hopra, with powers beyond humanity. Their powers increase as they consummate with different ladies. But this power comes with a prize of its own. (Explicit)


Island Called Atrocity

An airport.

A group of teenagers are gathering in one group.

Among them is a young man, eager to travel to his destination.

All of those people in that group are selected participants, going to go on a vacation to a newly-found island called Atrocity, situated somewhere near Alaska. It is a heaven to the researchers all over the world, and now it is commercialized as a vacation spot.

As part of the promotion, each country will send participants to Atrocity and join in a worldwide tour throughout the island for a week.

Who does not want to miss this one out?

The young man looks around, looking at each one of the participants for his home country, Malaysia. The numbers of all are quite a lot; 50. That is the exact number for all participants from each country.

"Shraffe," a young girl beside him calls him out, "Where's your Sarah?"

"Rina, what are you talking about?" he glares at her.

The girl chuckles, "Owh, don't be silly. I know that you know that she's here as well."

"She is?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know everything about her. You are like her stalker. Don't tell me you didn't even know about this."

Shraffe tries to ignore her, but then his eyes see a girl with black hair, speaking to other girls of her age.

"Aha, I know you are her stalker!" Rina shouts out loud, "My own twin brother is indeed a creeper."

"Wow, I'm not sure any other people's twin sister is this nosy. Would you please stop acting like a kid?"

"We are kids. We are still high school students. We are just being lucky to be able to go to a vacation without our parents' supervision."

"Yeah… come to think of it, why would they let us go without them? They usually won't do such feat."

"Don't think about it too much. Just accept the chance while it last."

Shraffe keeps on thinking about it till the group finally stands up, going toward their destination; the plane to the island.

As the plane move, he found himself unexpectedly sleepy and decides to sleep for a while.

Bad idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up, he found himself sleeping somewhere dark. Something under him feels rough.

The vision of his eyes clear up a bit, finally adapting to the darkness, thus telling him of where he might have been currently in; a cave.

Shraffe tries to stand up, but struggles to do so. His head feels so heavy and dizzy. He uses the wall as a support to stand on both of his feet.

Slowly, he ventures through the cave network.

He keeps on walking and walking, finally seeing a light in front of him.

"A… way out?" he mutters to himself as he runs toward the light. His head is no longer dizzy.

But as soon as he gets to the light, he felt a ton of disappointment.

It is not a way out.

Instead, it is a huge room with bridges from different holes of the cave, connected by a single circular tube at the middle of the place.

He walks toward the tube, inspecting the tube carefully.

As soon as his hand touches the tube, smokes appear from below the tube as it moves upward.

A table with ten different-colored gems is seen, with all but one gems are shining brightly.

"Gemstones?" Shraffe wonders, moving close to the table.

The unlit red gem suddenly flashes, moving right into him.

He suddenly felt a rush of pain inside his body, screaming out loud and kneeling down onto the ground.

In just minutes, a lot of people wearing silver armors running into the room; all point their guns at him.

The one closest to him speaks up, "Sir, we found an intruder lurking around the altar!"

Among them, a man in a lab coat walks near him, moving close to him, "Young man, what are you doing in here? Who are you working for?"

Shraffe is unable to speak up, still feeling pain right at his heart.

The red gem suddenly shines as bright as the gems, followed by a scream from him as a red light can be seen on his chest.

A pillar of red light appears at his spot, bursting to the sky.

The light soon dispersed, leaving the man in a red suit and a plain-looking helmet kneeling on the floor.

"Are you… one of the kings?" the man in lab coat speaks up in fear.

The soldiers seem to be in caution position.

Shraffe stands up, with red aura similar to flames appear all over his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A scene of a town is shown. The camera moves toward the gate of the town.

With torn up clothes, Shraffe staggers as he walks slowly, dragging his hurting right foot. His movement indicates that he has no idea of his true destination.

Finally closing his eyes, he falls onto the ground, no longer moving even a finger.

"Young mistress, where are you going?"

Two women, one wears in a huge dress and the other is wearing a casual-looking clothing are walking toward the gate from inside of the town.

The one in dress responds to the question, "Where else? To go to my secret base."

"But, young mistress! Master has already told you not to go to that place anymore. It is too dangerous for you!"

"Nonsense. I have been playing in there ever since I was a child. Not once have I ever met with any sort of danger."

"But, master's order is absolute!"

The women suddenly stopped, seeing Shraffe's motionless body on the ground.

The woman in dress quickly runs toward him, shaking his back, "Mister, are you okay?"

"Is he… dead?" the other girl asks her.

Shraffe woke up suddenly, seeing her face. He instinctively mutters, "S-Sarah…"

He then back into sleeping mode as the woman shakes her harder, "Hey, wake up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene shifts into the inside of a room.

The woman in dress is seen tending on him on a highly-decorated bed, wiping his forehead with a wet towel.

The woman in the casual clothing enters the place, walking toward her, "Young mistress, the servants are asking whether it is okay to put him in your room and not in the guest room."

"Well, for starter, none of you ever let me get inside of that room. How can I take care of him if I can't get inside there?"

"Young mistress, we still have no idea if it is even okay to take care of him when we have no idea who he really is. We just met him after all."

"It's okay. Even if he is a bad person, he should at least have a clear conscious on not doing any harm toward someone who saved his life."

"I'm not sure the world is that good. Besides, master will ground you if he found out about this. You should not see any men that aren't your fiancé."

The woman in dress turns sour. Her hand keeps on tending on his head, which eventually ended up on his face.

Startled by the sudden wetness, Shraffe screams as he sits up straight, sweating with the addition of the water from the wet towel.

"Have you woken up?"

He turns to his right, looking at the woman. He then opens up his mouth, "S-Sarah?"

The woman is shocked, "You know my name?"

Shraffe has his eyes focus on her appearance for a while, finally concluding, "I'm sorry. I thought you are someone I knew."

"Well, you're right about my name. I am Sarah Syarifah, the daughter of Masaru Clan's head. This girl right here is my servant, Dayana Orkid."

His eyes turn toward the girl in casual clothing, feeling something off with her, "Is her hair dyed?"

Dayana gasps, "H-how did you know?"

Sarah seems interested, "You saw through that? Nobody have ever able to see through that."

Dayana politely nods, "My-my hair is green. Masaru Clan won't accept me as a servant here if I don't dress up properly, even if my natural hair is different."

He rubs his head, feeling pain on his temple, "Where am I, exactly?"

"You're in Uno Town."

"Where?"

"In the Ira Kingdom."

He is completely loss of what she just told him. Never in his life ever heard of such name.

Sarah mutters, "We found you with torn up clothing, so we had to change your clothes with the one we have. Sorry that the only male in this house is the cook and the gardener. Their style might not be as good as what you wore before."

"Wait," he realizes something, "You do what to me?"

Dayana seems pissed, "Hey, be nice to young mistress! She goes to great length of changing your clothing all by yourself!"

Shraffe blushes, "You strip me!? Then… you saw it!?"

Sarah's cheeks turn red, "Well… it is quite big…"

Dayana shouts, "Young mistress, don't speak of such vulgarity! You are from a noble family!"

Sarah turns sad.

He notices her expression, sighing as well, "Hate your lineage?"

Sarah just chuckles, hiding her sadness, "N-nothing. By the way, how about staying here for awhile? You don't look too good if I may say so."

"Your family?"

"They won't be around till next week, so you have a week to stay here."

"I'm not sure people here are okay with a stranger around…"

"I insist," she holds his hands, looking at him straight into his eyes.

He froze in place.

"S…Sure…"

She smiles wide, "Okay then, how about I asked the cook to make you something to eat. It is almost lunch time. How about eating with us downstairs?"

"I guess I'm okay with that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe just follows her from behind, walking side by side with Dayana toward the table downstairs.

The other people there see her, bowing at her as one man wearing tuxedo speaks in a respectful manner, "It is time for lunch, young mistress."

"I know," she nods at him, "And he will be our guest for today."

The people there seems distraught and chaotic as she continues, "Don't worry. He won't be here by the time my parents come home. There won't be any trace of him in this house."

They all nod as she sits on the chair while others just stand there around her.

Shraffe looks at them all, "Why aren't you sitting?"

The man in tuxedo responds, "Commoners like us should never be seated with nobilities."

Sarah sighs, "They simple never listen to me when I told them to do so. So, I just let them be. Sit down, please."

Shraffe sits beside her as a woman in maid costume puts a plate with steak in front of him. Only a steak compared to Sarah's grand meal, which have mashed potato, sauce and some fries.

Bu he just smiles at them, "Thanks."

He eats the food. It tastes really good, but something is a bit off.

It's raw.

And tasteless.

"Is it tasteless?" Sarah looks at him, as if she knows of that food's condition.

He just nods, not knowing to lie to her or not.

She sighs again, "I'm sorry for the condition of the food. Mine is also tasteless. This town is having a salt deficiency problem, thus the reason why my parents are away with some men of this village. They are off to find some salt."

Weird, he thought to himself. Why such a convoy for salt? Can't they just ship them off?

After a while, she looks at him, already finished her meal, "Say, are you from Luxuria?"

"Err…what?"

"Your clothing suggests that you are from Luxuria. And those machines too we found beside you too."

He just nods, not knowing anything at this point. He might as well play along with it, who knows? Maybe he will have a clue on where he is?

The girl continues her rambling, "Of all Kingdoms in Atrocity, Luxuria harbors the second most advanced technology, next to Acedia. Most people from Acedia wear ridiculous clothing, so I thought your clothes aren't ridiculous enough."

"Thanks… I guess…"

Finishes his meal, Shraffe grabs a glass of water in front of him, drinking it as Sarah stares at him closer.

He quickly notices this, "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Just wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Luxurian are said to be too dangerous to be getting near to. Women there are like sirens, while men are like fauns."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, they say that women there love to seduce anything that moves. And men love to make out with everything that moves. Is it really true?"

What kind of statement is that?

"I… I don't know anything."

"You're not from Luxuria?"

He has no idea what to answer her, but then something appears inside his mind, "I don't really fit into the society there. My family is said to be abomination for not following what the society usually do. They also called me devil's spawn in one occasion."

How did he come up with that? It's like something is telling him to do such.

She turns sad, "I'm not the only one then…"

"Hm?" he turns toward her.

She continues, "These people keep on saying that I am too soft, that I am not as strong as how the society lives throughout their lives. I mean, can't we just live without arguing with each other?" she sighs, looking at the window, "I guess even my family hates me. I am about to be sold to one of Superbia's nobility as a punishment."

"S-sold?" he startled, "Like, given away as if you are an object?"

She looks at him, looking all confused, "I _am_ an object. Women are mere objects to men."

"That's… wrong…"

"Why is it wrong? Women don't have the same power as men. We are just second class citizen."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe couldn't sleep that night.

He keeps on thinking of what she told him.

This feels like the medieval times all over again.

Atrocity…

This is the place hat is supposed to be the destination of the visitors all around the world?

But what really happened here? What's with all the getup?

What about the cave before?

This place is so confusing.

His eyes just focus on the villages nearby, seeing how they seem to be celebrating something.

Sarah walks out of the house, followed by Dayana as she sees him, approach him from behind, "It seems you have notices the Wandering Spirits Festival."

"Wandering Spirits Festival?" he turns toward her.

She seems shocked, "Seriously? Don't tell me you have no idea what the festive is about?"

He shakes his head, "I was totally cut off from everyone."

She just shrugs it off, "Wandering Spirits Festival is a festival celebrated throughout Atrocity to celebrate the mysterious ghosts who are said as the guardian angels of this land. The spirits are the one that said to create Atrocity from the scratch, giving prosper to citizens of Atrocity. Every year we celebrate their help toward us all and if we are lucky, we may be able to meet them ourselves."

"You can meet them?"

"Only on certain people. It is said that when you saw even one of them, your life will be blessed forever."

She then looks at him, smiling at him, "Want to go out there?"

Dayana becomes furious, "Young mistress, it is passed your bed time!"

"Owh, you are such a party popper," she ignores her, "How about it? Wanna have some fun?"

"Why not?" Shraffe just nods.

Dayana shouts, "I'm coming with you two! Your safety is far more important."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He three enter the village, as Sarah is now wearing something similar to commoner's clothing.

The two enjoy their time there, having fun throughout the night. Except for Dayana, who just look at them and sometime interferes the two's interaction from each other.

They then move closer to the town square, filled with people drinking and dancing.

"I think it's enough for the night, young mistress," Dayana begs, looking at those people in disgust.

Sarah sees the chance, grabbing Shraffe's hand and runs into the crowds.

"Young mistress!" Dayana quickly chases after her as they move through the crowd, eventually disappear from her sight.

She looks around, becomes angrier and angrier, "Damn it, young mistress!"

She runs to one side, running past the two, hiding in the alleyway.

Taking a peek, they quickly running deep into the alleyway.

The two eventually stop, looking around as they laugh, looking at each other.

"Do you hate her that much?" he asks her, still laughing.

She nods, "She is too noisy. Always doesn't let me get to know any man in this village. She always have to remind me of my engagement to James…"

She stops, looking at him, "I… didn't tell you about this…"

"It's okay. I'm sure you don't like it."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I myself is about to get married to a woman I don't like."

The two stare at each other for a really long time.

Somehow, something is beating inside him.

A voice is then heard from inside his head, _"Bang her."_

Wait, what? No! He is still a minor. She looks like one.

_"Show her who's the boss. Show her the love you've kept for a long time. Show her that you are her king."_

Without any hesitation, the two's face move closer to each other, smashing their lips, starting to gently chewing each other.

He can feel that she also felt the same.

Somehow, the age of minority's restriction is no longer a concern. He felt that he can do everything he wants here in Atrocity.

This place… is his…

She… is his…

His body isn't functioning correctly at all. He can feel that his hand moves along her covered thighs, eventually found an opening and continues underneath her shirt.

Both her hands wrap around his neck, pull him closer as her lips movement is getting rougher, as if she do wants to eat him.

His hands in there keeps on caressing her, making her feel a lot on tingles under her skin, affecting their mouth exploration together.

She pulls her mouth away, looking at him with a lecherous look on her face, "Shraffe, I am still new to this."

"Me too."

"But gentle isn't my cup of tea."

"You mean…"

"Please don't hold back."

She releases her hug, stripping one by one, letting go everything that covers even an inch of her own fair skin.

She kneels down, taking off his trousers as she quickly swallows the already erected object whole, as if she has been waiting for this day to come.

Shraffe can feel her tongue plays around his wood, smearing all places with her saliva. She even starts bobbing her head forward and backward while letting out a pleasure-based moan.

His right instinctively holds down her head, helping her to move even faster.

He suddenly stops, pushing her head deep as he shoots inside her mouth.

He amount of the white liquid is so many that some has flow out of her mouth without she even manage to gulp down in one move.

She stands up, helping him taking off his shirt.

Shraffe hugs her on her waist, kissing her once more as he pulls her onto a box. His lips move down onto her breasts, taking a lick on the two erected mounts.

The two kiss once more, with his right hand is adjusting he right angle for the next attack.

He then looks at her, "Are you ready?"

"Just do it already…"

With a powerful force, he penetrates deep inside her as she moans a bit, feeling the pain of the first time. But the pain quickly turns into an enormous pleasure as soon as he starts pulling it and pushing it back with letting their bonds away from each other, humping on her as fast as he could.

Their movement keeps getting faster and faster, getting more force with their noises keep getting louder and louder.

Sarah pulls his body closer to him, "Don't you ever let go of this bond we have…"

Shraffe just smiles, pushing her lying down onto the crate as he lies down onto her, kissing her once more, "How could I? With such a beautiful lady, I don't think I can even hold my lust toward you."

He humps into her a few times, before asking her, "Would you… be my first queen?"

This totally isn't his words. Something just ended up appear inside his head, making him asked her by accident.

Luckily, Sarah is already in a trance, "Your queen… your mistress… everything you want me to be, I will become what you want of me, as long as we can be together forever."

"We are forever," the two kisses, as the liquid she drank filled her inside, giving her womb a hot fill.

"Y-YOUNG MISTRESS!"

The two broke their kisses, looking at their side, far toward the entrance of the alleyway.

Dayana is standing there, with fists are inside her hands, "What the fuck are you doing to young mistress!?"

They quickly stand up, covering themselves with their clothes, mixing up some in the process.

Sarah seems to be panicking, "I-I can explain…"

"Explain? Explain what? Explain on how you cheat on your own fiancé over this… stranger!? Have you no shame?"

Now it's Sarah's turn to become pissed, "So what? Who cares about that douchebag!?"

"Douchebag!? He will be marrying you!"

"I don't like him! I hate being with the likes of him, the one who looks down upon women, just like the rest of the men of nobilities!"

"You are a noble! You have to act like one!"

"And losing the freedom I desired the most? I was sold by my own parents! Why do I have to be what they want!? What about my opinion!"

Dayana walks toward them, "Young mistress, you are not in the right state of your mind! This monster seduced you."

"No, I'm the one who asked for it!"

She turns toward him, "Just by being close to him, I can feel the warmth coming from his heart, as if we are destined to be together. He doesn't even need to say anything to make me feel such."

Before the argument could go the next level, scream of terror can be heard.

The two walk out as Dayana, the only clothed of them all, move near the running citizen, "What's going on?"

"A soldier… is attacking us!"

"Soldier? What Kingdom?"

"I don't know! I have never seen their emblem before!"

The man keeps on running as Dayana looks at them, "Young mistress, I'll clear the path. You should get back home, quick! And you!" she points toward him, "Protect her and I'll let that slide. If anything happened to her, you won't be able to make babies at all!"

She quickly runs away from there.

Sarah looks at Shraffe, "We should be going."

The two is about to move, but found themselves stepping in somewhere else.

They are now walking in a town that what Shraffe called as modern city.

"I'm… home?" he wonders.

"No, this is _my _home."

The two widen their eyes, looking at a man in gold walking toward them. He looks exactly like Shraffe, "It seems you have initiated your first sex."

"My what?" Shraffe is flustered, "Who are you?"

The man smiles, "Wandering spirit. Now, I'll make this simple. You have been given a Ruby of Hope, an artifact that will give you powers beyond your own imagination. By having your first sex with this beloved of yours, you have turned her into your first queen and unlocked the true power of Ruby King."

"What is this all about?" Shraffe is confused.

"Remember the time in the cave? The ruby in there chose you as a king. Now, go and become the strongest king to govern Atrocity."

The man walks away, but looking back at them all, "The password is, Savior Release."

He disappears as everything around the place changes back into the burning villages.

They take a peek, looking at Dayana is holding on her own against a group of combat suit full-covered soldiers in orange.

A man wearing a heavily armored suit is looking at the destruction, starts laughing, "Yes, keeps on running! Keeps on running from the futility of your demise against the Army of Gluttony!"

Shraffe looks at Sarah, "Okay, you save Dayana. I'll be fighting that dude over there."

"Okay, my king," she smiles at him, knowing what should be done.

He chuckles, looking at her.

The two stand side by side, closing their eyes, try to concentrate on their powers.

Each of the middle of their chests appears a fist-sized red gemstone, shining brightly.

Both of them holding their fists, bringing them upon their face. They then pulls away their fists, shouting, **"Savior Release!"**

The rubies shine brighter, shooting out red beams forward. Pieces of armor fly from the sky toward their bodies, attaching themselves while having darker red suit appears around the armor-less part of their bodies.

Sarah wears the armors as if she is a gunslinger from the modern city, holding a pistol on her each hands.

Shraffe's armor resembles an Eastern dragon, with the armors on him resemble scales. There are short claws on his gauntlets.

Sarah twirls her right pistol and grabs it firmly, crossing her arms forward, **"Ruby Queen: Marksman!"**

Shraffe breathes deep, moving into a fighting stance, **"Ruby King; Savior Zero!"**

Stands up straight, he cracks his fists, shouting, "Let's get them all!"

The two charge out of the alleyways, moving toward their supposed targets.

Sarah aims both of her guns forward, clicking on the triggers as she shoots the soldiers one by one. She jumps forward, over one soldier who is fighting against Dayana and stands between them, kicking the soldier right at the chest and shoots him straight at the head.

Dayana takes a look at her savior, "Thanks."

"Well, you go home first, I'll be helping him."

She startled, "Wait, young mistress? H-how? Wh-why?"

"Talk later. I'm busy here."

Sarah moves forward away from her bodyguard, spamming her bullets toward the enemies.

Shraffe runs forward, striking any close enemies with his claws as he reaches the leader.

The leader shocks, looking at him, "Are you… the King of Hopra? The red one nonetheless?"

"Yup, and I'll be kicking your ass all night!"

He starts by punching him straight at the head, followed by a punch at the left ribs and knees him at the other ribs. The leader moves backward, but Shraffe jumps just to punches him right at the face from above, proceed to use his gut as the punching bag.

He then kicks him away, turning toward Sarah, "Sarah, your gem!"

She nods, moves her hand onto her gem and pulls it off from the socket, throws it toward him.

Shraffe grabs it, slams it onto his chest, **"Queen's Assistance: Ruby Pistols!"**

His armor starts shifting to look like Sarah's armor, with two pistols appear in his hands.

He then starts spamming bullets toward the soldier, kicking him sometimes as he keeps on shooting him.

He throws the gem back to her, returning back to his normal form as puts his right hand onto his gem, **"Absolute Order: Execute!"**

His gauntlets shine, grow longer as he charges forward, striking him twice right at the chest as he explodes in agony.

The rest of the soldiers are shocked by the revelation, run away in order to save their lives.

The two reunite, having their suits disappear into thin air, turning back to normal.

Sarah realizes something, "Hey, I just realized that we are wearing something."

Shraffe sees this as well, looking at his new red jacket with a serpent dragon's emblem on his right chest with the word 'Ruby Hopra' on it.

Dayana looks at the two, "Can somebody please explain to me what just going on?"

Before the two could say anything, the villagers approach them, looking at them admirably.

One of them shouts, "It's the Ruby King! He's here to save us all!"

Everyone cheers as Shraffe and Sarah just smile, looking at each other.

Accidentally, someone pushes him from the back, moving closer to her and kisses her right at the lips.

From the side, Dayana stares at them, looking sad with her right hand grips in fist.

**End.**

**This is an alternate world of Affliate Zero, which is also M-rated in term of storyline. In fact, sex will play as the most important role in this story.**

**All characters appear in Affliate Zero will have different spin on their life here, though we will mostly focus on female.**

**Next: Shraffe and Sarah start their adventures with Dayana following closely. The second king, a green king will be introduced as he will be the rival of Shraffe. He also made a second queen from a woman named Nicole.**


End file.
